Question: Simplify the expression. $(-2x-3)(-2x-4)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-2x-3}$ onto the ${-2x}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {-2x}({-2x-3}) + {-4}({-2x-3})$ Then distribute the ${-2x}.$ $ = ({-2x} \times {-2x}) + ({-2x} \times {-3}) + {-4}({-2x-3})$ $ = 4x^{2} + 6x + {-4}({-2x-3})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = 4x^{2} + 6x + ({-4} \times {-2x}) + ({-4} \times {-3})$ $ = 4x^{2} + 6x + 8x + 12$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4x^{2} + 14x + 12$